


Walkin' in a Winter Wasteland

by retrovertigo (ellameno)



Series: The Great Fire [5]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Affection, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Banter, Bonding, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Special, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Dynamics, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Girls' Night Out, Holidays, Kindred Spirits, Robot/Human Relationships, Slow Burn, Team as Family, Worldbuilding, might be a little headcanon heavy so bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellameno/pseuds/retrovertigo
Summary: Even two centuries later the holidays have a way of sneaking up on you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends. Fun fact. Christmas in 2287 falls on the same day of the week as it does in 2016. Have a very hopefully not irradiated holiday, everyone.

        Nora hadn’t an inkling how long she had been away from her little blue house, because for some unknown reason that homesick feeling had vanished from the pit of her stomach. Traveling the wasteland started to feel less like a nightmare and more like she was having a daring adventure with her dearest friend.

        Nick was her pleasant distraction and kept her from random outbursts of sobs; Not because she was particularly embarrassed anymore, but he could easily talk her down. And, influenced by the detective’s charitable nature, she’d become compelled to help every poor soul they crossed.

        Through it all Nora had some heart-pounding close calls that reminded her that she was _alive_. (For example, getting bitten by a diseased mole rat and being held up in an infirmary for a day). She was a survivor, and could find happiness in such a world in small places like old songs, and campfires, and Nick’s smile.

        And once their supplies were replaced with their spoils, they found themselves meandering back to the baseball stadium. Pleased but exhausted, and almost hesitant to return, like they were two kids heading home after a long vacation.

        However the mood did not last. Once Nick was back inside the ballpark walls his demeanor became more pensive. Almost distracted. In his office after making her tea, he shared no cheery conversation with she and Ellie. Instead he became utterly consumed by a case file.

        Ellie clammed up quick and began organizing. Apparently this was not a new development in the Valentine Detective Agency. Nora took the hint and decided to give Nick some well-deserved space. She flopped onto his unused bed to rest her tired body, and though she meant to cat nap, she soon fell into a deep sleep.

        Disoriented, she awoke to Piper’s loud voice in the office, wanting every detail of their ‘investigation’. Nick shushed her, and Nora could hear his voice soft on the other side of the sheet-metal wall explaining the situation. She felt gratitude, very much dreading the task of telling each of her new friends that her search had gone cold.

        Nora would have pretended to stay asleep but the sudden grumbling in her empty stomach took priority.

        ---

        After Nick shooed them out for being too noisy, she, Piper, and Ellie all stopped off at the Dugout to get a bite -- and some drinks. Nora treated herself to a Brahmin steak dinner with the caps she’d looted. Usually she wasn’t one for eating wasteland creatures but at least Brahmin were still _technically_ beef.

        The two Diamond City girls begged her to dish on the adventures she and Nick had shared during his absence from the city. Nora tried her best to paraphrase and pick highlights that weren’t merely sentimental drivel.

        They had taken the winding scenic route back to Boston, and then roamed to their hearts content. Nick stopped off to check up on old clients residing in what was once Scollay Square. She explored a functioning Vault and incidentally saved a child’s life. They cleared a raider camp simply because the thugs scattered at the sight of Nick, believing he was an Institute assassin. And she made friends with another robot, a ghoul, and, to Nick’s chagrin, a mercenary.

        “Well, here’s to a girl’s night out, eh?” Piper said as they toasted over a second round.

        “Yeah, aren’t you glad to get away from the old bot for a bit?” Ellie asked.

        “Nick’s not so bad.”

        “There’s only so much old man I can take,” Piper razzed.

        “Whatever, you don’t even live with him,” Ellie said before taking a shot.

        “Eat better food. Go to sleep. Smoking’s bad for your heart. He's a nag and a big ol’ _hypocrite_ too.”

        “Like when you tell him he’s walking into a trap and he just acts invincible and does it anyway?” Ellie scoffed, “Sometimes I wish I could knock some sense into that tin can.”

        “Oh right, you haven’t met drunk Ellie,” Piper said pleasantly. “Drunk Ellie has no filter.”

        “I do so! It just has a lot of holes in it.”

        “So more of a colander?” Nora quipped.

        “A who now?”

        “Never mind. So what was with Nick back there?” Nora inquired.

        “Brooding,” the girls said in unison.

        Nora raised her brows. “ _What?”_

        “He gets hung up on... things he has yet to solve,” Ellie said, somewhat cryptically.

        Nora felt like she could relate, so she decided not to press further.

        “ _Anyway_ ... I’m surprised Nick would let you be around Ells with all her, uhh, _privy_ information. I bet she’s got some stories to tell ‘bout the old synth.”

        “I almost lost him once, I’m just thankful he’s still here.”

        “Oh _boo_. This Ellie’s booooring,” Piper chided.

        “Listen. Just because he can drive me up the wall doesn’t mean I don’t love ‘im. Besides we want _her_ to stick around.”

        “Is this what you girls do? Go out and complain about Nick?”

        “Only when there’s no one else to complain about... and we got a lotta those,” Piper said, giving a derisive look around the bar.

        “I understand _Piper_ , but _you_ Ellie?”

        “Oh trust me, when a synth is your live-in boss all the rumors start flying. And boy, does this place love their gossip.” She eyed Piper.

        “For the ten hundredth time, it’s _investigative journalism_.”

        “Hmm, and if Nick and I weren’t your friends would you have an article investigating our ‘affair’?” she asked, lifting her chin with suspicion.

        “Ells, c’mon, why you pickin’ on _me_ now? I don’t investigate decent people.”

        “You wanted ‘No Filter’ Ellie,” she said sweetly, drunkenly waving her hand.

        “You wrote an exposé on _me_ ,” Nora countered.

        “A _glowing_ piece.” She pursed her lips. “Say, uh... _off_ the record... how you doin’, Blue?” Piper asked in a more compassionate tone.

        “Better than I was, oddly enough,” Nora mused, “Though, most of my old coping mechanisms are gone. No TV, or shopping, or driving aimlessly.”

        “Boy, yeah, can’t blame you,” Piper replied.

        “Sometimes I feel unbelievably tired, and stressed, and _hormonal_.”

        “I hear ya.” Ellie raised her glass.

        “And I’m having cravings for foods that aren’t even around anymore.”

        “Ugh, I know one day this world will run out of Snack Cakes... and that’s a world I don’t want to live in.”

        Ellie smacked her.

        “OK, yeah, that wasn’t helpful,” Piper muttered sheepishly.

        “It’s OK.” Nora smiled. “It’s nice to get out with you two. I can’t really talk to Nick about all this stuff. Not because he’s a guy but because he’s a robot.”

        The pair made knowing noises that made Nora laugh and almost spill her drink.

        ---

        “What are you doing for Holidays?” Piper asked as they waited for the bill.

        “Probably heading back to Goodneighbor.” Ellie sighed. “Nick gave me the full weekend off, plus travel time, bless him. You?”

        “The usual.”

        “C’mon there’s gotta be something else you can do besides Nick buying you take-out.”

        “It’s a tradition,” Piper balked. “I’m not gonna change everything on Nat. Besides, what else are we gonna do?”

        Nora had been so swept up in her adventures with Nick she didn’t even realize how late in the year it was. She checked her PipBoy, and sure enough, Christmas Eve was _Saturday_.

        “Hey, um...” Nora swallowed her words.

        Ellie and Piper turned to her suddenly, as if they’d only realized she was there.

        “I don’t have any plans,” she continued. “If you wanted to do something. Either here or... the cul-de-sac.”

        “Nick said your place _is_ pretty swanky,” Piper said, putting her hand on her chin.

        “Aw, I wanna see.” Ellie pouted.

        “As swanky as a nuked track home can be.”

        “Gee we all can’t be pre-war like you and ol’ Valentine.” Piper rolled her eyes. “With your microwavers and... houses.”

        “You have a house, Piper.”

        “ _Now_ I do. Nat was born in a barn.”

        “Just like baby Jesus,” Ellie said.

        “Surprised you know that,” Nora replied.

        “Nick explained the origins of Christmas to me. I don’t know how God and that guy with the presents are connected.” Ellie squinted her eyes. “Wait, are they the same person?”

        “You mean Santa?” Nora laughed.

        “Isn’t he the guy from Hell?” Piper asked.

        “That’s Satan--”

        “Satan brings you the _coal_ ,” Ellie said to Piper, wagging her finger.

        “Y’know, never mind, this is like two-thousand years of history.”

        “Well, I just like the fact that I get free stuff,” Piper said.

        “Me too,” Ellie replied wistfully. “What are you getting me, Piper?”

        “It’s a surprise, Ells,” Piper said cloyingly.

        “Piper always gives me the best gifts,” Ellie said proudly.

        “The least I can do for the only woman in town who doesn’t actively despise me.” Piper eyed Nora, “‘Cept you, Blue.”

        “So what do you think?” Nora queried.

        “ _I mean..._ I’ll have to run it by Nat, but... just hope she doesn’t flip out.”

        ---

        Nat did ‘flip out’. But not in the way Piper had anticipated.

        “A trip?” Nat exclaimed, putting her hands on her head. “A _vacation?_ ”

        “It’s an 8 hour walk for an overnight stay. But sure,” Piper replied, bemused. “I thought you liked our Christmas tradition.”

        “Yeah but a vacation is way cooler.”

        “Guess it’s your funeral, Blue.” Piper shrugged.

        “Nick’s going too, right?” Nat asked.

        “Unless he wants to be alone for Christmas, I’d guess so.”

        ---

        On Christmas Eve Nora spent most of the day nervously cleaning her dingy old house with Codsworth, though most of the stains and cracks in the walls were a lost cause. She would've been mortified to present such a place to pre-war guests, but Sturges from next door (rigging her up a makeshift oven) assured her that by his standards her abode was as good as immaculate.

        Her guests arrived at about 7 in the evening, while Nora was on her third round of stress baking. She always longed to be the woman to host lovely parties, but this derelict home and meagre offerings was the closest she could get nowadays.

        The girls looked exhausted, and surprisingly so did Nick.

        “Mmmn, smells good in here Blue. Warm too,” Piper said as she stepped in the door.

        “I never want to walk again,” Nat moaned, bundled in a comedic amount of layers.

        “Well too bad because we gotta go all the way home tomorrow.”

        “But we all got Monday off from school!”

        “You’re not falling asleep in class again.”

        “You can toss your stuff in the back room on the right,” Nora said, taking off her oven mitts and trying to tidy the kitchen.

        “Ugh, Blue, you have a real bathroom too? I hate you,” Piper ribbed as she ambled down the hall.

        “This house is lookin’ prettier everyday,” Nick said with a tired smile.

        “Thanks,” Nora replied, and then looked him over. “Long trip?”

        Nick made gestures with his hands that alleged the sisters were most likely fighting the whole way.

        “ _Ooof._ ” Nick groaned, stretching his arm with a metal scrape. “Joints are stiff today too. Really feeling my age.”

        “Oil can?” she quipped.

        “It's not that sim---” he noticed her smirk, “ _Hey_.” She snickered. “Alright Dorothy-- and oh! Toto too,” Nick said bending down to scratch Dogmeat behind the ears.

        “Blue?”

        “Hmm?”

        “I’m falling asleep now, wake me _next year_.”

        Nora laughed and came out from behind the counter. “Wow they _are_ exhausted.”

        “And look at you, all covered in flour.” Nick took a step toward her and brushed off some that was apparently on her chin. “Model of a toiling host.”

        “Yeah, guess I need an apron next,” she giggled, shaking it off her sweater.

        Nick tapped his temple. “On the list.”

        “Oh Mr. Valentine! Happy holidays to you!” Codsworth chirped as he zoomed in with laundered blankets.

        “Ah, back atcha,” Nick replied pleasantly.

        “It’s so joyous to have you all here! Oh I couldn’t have _imagined_ this four months ago, mum,” he said to Nora before heading into her bedroom.

        “Like a kid on Christmas, huh?” Nick smirked. “Nice of you to invite the girls. Though, guess even if you _didn’t invite_ Piper, I know she wouldn’t let me go without her.”

        “Yeah, apparently you’re her holiday meal ticket.”

        “Ha! Well, true. But between you and me I suspect she feels like she set up her mutual friends and they took off without her.”

        Nora narrowed her eyes. “Set up how?”

        “ _Yeesh_ , that's a very good question,” Nick said as if he hadn’t considered it, “You’d have to ask her.”

        Out of nowhere Nat screamed and three cats ran out of the back, taking shelter in what was once the laundry room.

        “Sorry,” Nat groaned, stepping gingerly down the hall. “One rubbed up against my leg and startled me.”

        “Goodness, what’s with all the cats? You really livin’ up to the hoarder aesthetic?”

        “They’re not mine, they’re just strays.”

        “Mr. Sturges is responsible. He feeds them.” Codsworth sighed.

        “It’s so cute,” Nora added.

        “Oh right, our friend here has a crush on Mr. Beefcake next door,” Nick said loudly for Piper to hear.

        “Will you ever let me live that down?”

        “Blue, you have a cruuuuush?” Piper beamed, bounding down the hall fully awake.

        “No. It’s just-- if you saw him you--”

        “ _Ugh. Blegh.”_ Piper gagged comically. “Beefcakes are not my type. Just the word makes me wanna hurl.”

        “Mum!” Codsworth said in a delighted tone. “Oh, if you took up with Mr. Sturges I’d--”

        “Easy there, I’m not going to ‘take up’ with anyone,” she said, hoping her face wasn’t beet red now.

        “Boys are gross,” Nat said.

        “Yes. Exactly,” Nora said pointing at the girl, who smiled back at her.

        “Sheng Kawolski tried to kiss me so I punched him in the face,” she added proudly.

        “That was Sheng?” Nick almost dropped the cigarette he was about to light. “I always thought he was a nice kid.”

        “Sheng? Nice?” Piper balked, “He’s a brat. Must be intimidated by you or something.”

        “Well guess I’ll have to stop by and scare some manners into him,” Nick said, heading towards the front window.

        “Guess _I’ll_ crash on the couch instead so I don’t miss any more hot neighborhood rumors,” Piper said, tailing him.

        “Um there’s like cookies if you want them?” Nora offered awkwardly as her guests all picked spots in her usually empty living room, “They’re kinda... uh... I didn’t have a recipe, and I don’t know how to measure these eggs or bake in wood-fire ovens.”

        “Yes, pleeease!” Piper squeaked like a child as Nora held out the tray. Dogmeat laid at Piper’s feet, seemingly in hopes one might drop.

        “They ate on the road but I know some people can’t say no to dessert,” Nick said as the reporter grabbed a handful.

        “Some people? You mean _all?_ ” Piper said, stuffing one in her mouth emphatically before handing Nat a few.

        “Not someone like him, I assume.” Codsworth chuckled before flying back outside to continue his neighborhood errands.

        “Dessert did me no favors,” Nick said to the rest of the room before his eyes fell on Nora who was beaming slyly at him. “ _Yeah,_ just let your imagination run wild, doll,” he cracked.

        “Ooh, what’s this now?” Piper pried.

        “Inside joke,” Nick grumbled, exhaling smoke out the window.

        Nora handed him an ashtray which made him look her over curiously.

        “Because of _you_ ,” she replied, knowing the question on his lips, “I just deep cleaned so I don’t want ash all over my house.”

        He gave a sheepish grimace.

        “Oh! Blue, this is for you,” Piper exclaimed with a cookie between her teeth. She handed Nora a gift wrapped in old issues of the newspaper.

        Nora felt a pang of guilt. "I didn't really have time to do holiday shopping.”

        "Don't worry, inviting us here counts as your gift to us. I mean, a fireplace? Cookies? C'mon.”

        “Well I’d put it under the tree if I had one... but I guess I’ll just keep it here,” she said, placing it on the kitchen table.

        She looked back at her guests and noticed what was now occurring outside the large window.

        “You guys made it in time,” Nora said, nodding in its direction.

        “Snow!” Nat shouted.

        “Ah, don’t worry, it never sticks these days,” Nick said to Nora.

        “ _We_ never get snow, _period,_ ” Nat continued.

        “Not these days, anyway,” Piper replied.

        “I remember when a big dust cloud came over us. Maybe thirty-forty years ago, had a nuclear winter for oh... two years? At _least_ ,” Nick mused.

        “Cool,” Nat moaned.

        “Not cool. Lotta people didn't fare too well,” Nick said. He seemed to be sugar-coating it for Nat.

        “Please stick, _please stick_ ,” she chanted.

        “Please melt,” Piper rebuffed.

        “Piper! You’re gonna jinx it,” Nat cried.

        “I don’t want to walk home in _that_.”

        “You guys can stay longer if you need,” Nora chuckled.

        “Aw Blue, we don’t wanna impose.”

        “Trust me, I grew up in a house with six other people. I enjoy feeling like I’m in a commune.”

        ---

        The girls interrogated Nora about her own pre-war holidays, and reliving far gone memories of time spent with an entire family she’d never see again was... bittersweet to say the least.

        When Nick noticed Nora retreating too far back into her loss he changed the subject and had her sing a song that the sisters swore she was making up on the spot -- until he finished it with her. Nora was always charmed by his singing voice, which apparently wasn’t something the sisters were privy to hearing at all, as they gaped at him the entire time. He blamed the perfect pitch on synthetic vocal chords, but Nora felt he sounded a bit too practiced for it to be entirely true.

        It didn’t take long for the Wrights to start nodding off. Nora too, her anxiety as hostess finally quelling once she saw how content her guests were. They all bid Nick goodnight, and Nora buried herself under her pile of heavy blankets, still feeling slightly guilty they were leaving the man alone for so many hours.

        Every time Nora woke up she checked her PipBoy obsessively. The hours seemed to move like molasses. Her mind kept going back to Nick and how he’d told her he thought _too much_ at night. And if she was consumed by thoughts of holidays with loved ones she’d never get back, surely he could be too.

        She tiptoed quietly into the hall, feeling the brisk air hit her. It was so damn cold when she wasn’t in her warm cocoon. She wondered how arctic Boston would get this winter, though according to her new friends temperatures below freezing was rare in the wasteland.

        She didn’t see Nick on the couch but still heard noises coming from the living room. She peered around and, to her puzzlement, there he was crouched on the floor.

        “Find something interesting down there?” Nora asked.

        Nick turned to look at her as if taken by total surprise. “Ah! Uh, just playing with the cats.” She smiled as she saw two young ones rolling on the floor beside him. “They always seem to be drawn to me.”

        “Well that makes sense.”

        “How’s that?”

        “Cats like computers.”

        “You... might be onto something there,” he said, and then laughed. “I didn’t wake you did I?”

        “No. Just... can’t sleep.”

        “Insomnia again?” Nick quiried.

        “Yeah. I feel so groggy but...” She looked around. “Wait, when did I put up tinsel?”

        “Oh, Cods has been flittin’ in and out after finding some of your neighbor’s decorations. Think he’s pretty jazzed you got a full house for Christmas.”

        “I don’t blame him,” she sighed, walking to the kitchen and picking up a can of water.

        Nick followed her attentively. “You holding up OK otherwise? I know people can get down during the holidays.”

        “Yeah. I guess all this prep work was a good change of pace. It’s actually kind of _novel_ to stress over something trivial like my cookies all melting into one.”

        “Well the girls ate ‘em up, so I’m sure you’re being too hard on yourself.”

        Nora smiled and took a long drink of water, musing on how lucky she was to have made such friends in time for the season.

        “Thanks for spending Christmas with me, Nick.”

        “Ah, no need to thank me,” he replied. “Ellie’s off with her parents and it’s not really like _I_ have relations.”

        “Well... This is my first Christmas without my family. I... would’ve been alone.”

        Nick nodded, brows furrowed with readable empathy. She could tell this was the exact reason he stayed.

        She looked around the room again, noticing all the little additions Codsworth had put up in the night -- possibly as some Christmas morning surprise she was accidentally spoiling.

        “What’s that?” Nora said pointing at some decor above Nick.

        He took a step back to look. “I... have no idea... Tarberries?”

        “I... think it’s supposed to be mistletoe.”

        “Oh.”

        “Guess we all should avoid this side of the counter, huh?” she quipped.

        “What, you’re not looking forward to smoochin’ Piper?”

        “Not particularly.”

        “Y’know _actual_ mistletoe is a parasitic plant, so... highly romantic.” He shrugged. She giggled. “But originally in Norse mythology it was a symbol of both peace and friendship,” he continued. “The berries being Frigga’s tears of joy when her son came back from the dead. Or her tears of grief, which ever legend suits your fancy.”

        Nora shook her head with amusement. “How do you know all this?”

        “Not a clue. Maybe someone’s high school report got accidentally downloaded in here.”

        She laughed and began to walk away. But Nick grabbed her hand gently and pulled her back. She stared at him wide eyed. And then he laid the lightest kiss on her hand.

        “There,” he said softly, “Now no bad luck will befall you. Only love.”

        Nora felt her chest warm. She took his metal hand in hers and kissed it in reciprocation. He looked back at her as if _he_ was now speechless.

        “Samesies,” she said childishly and smiled.

        He laughed, and looked up at the ceiling.

        “You’re a hoot. And probably overtired.” His head motioned towards the hall, “Take your keister back to bed or else Santa will skip your house.”

        “What about you? There some kind of robot loophole?”

        “Ah, me an’ Cods will be the welcome wagon. Maybe I’ll give the old geezer a piece of my mind. I never did get that train set.”

        “Speaking of Santa, you might wanna give Ellie a refresher course.”

        “Is she saying weird things again?”

        “Kinda.”

        “Hey, the story makes more sense when you think Rudolph glows from radiation.”

        ---

        Her midnight conversation with Nick, and perhaps the mistletoe ‘kiss’, was enough fortune to bless her with a good night’s sleep. The next time she woke was only once the sun was shining right in her eyes. She was starting to despise that east facing window.

        "Merry Christmas, mum!” Codsworth greeted as she shuffled into the living room. "Haha, I've been waiting two hundred and ten years to say that.”

        It was yet another bittersweet notion, but she was glad Codsworth was so tickled.

        “Morning, Merry Christmas,” she said sleepily.

        Her gaze fell on the synth across the room, who gave her an expectant look, leaning forward a bit and motioning around with his eyes.

        “ _Oh!_ Look at this place!” she exclaimed, feigning astonishment. “When did it get so festive?”

        “Ah perhaps just a bit of magic is all,” Codsworth replied sounding chuffed.

        Nick made a tepid ‘OK’ with his hand as if to say her bluffing could use a little work.

        Codsworth continued to be in high spirits, making her a cup of cocoa, but it couldn’t disguise how off-kilter this Christmas morning felt. No music, no repeat of the same old movie she’d seen thirty times. The skeleton of what was once a fake flocked tree in the corner definitely looked two centuries old. No amount of tinsel could disguise the fact that the post-apocalypse was in full swing.

        To top it off she had spent the year looking forward to what would be her young family’s first Christmas together. She knew Nate was gone forever but she’d hoped to have her child back in her arms by this time.

        She chewed on her lip. "It's too bad Shaun isn't here. It doesn't really feel right without him.”

        "If you don't mind my saying so mum, he'd be too small to appreciate it anyway. Perhaps next year,” Codsworth said as he handed her the mug.

        Nora smiled sadly. "Next year. Yeah. Things will be normal by then,” she said, trying to convince herself.

        She looked at Nick who gave her a reassuring smile. Something about the loyal detective made her believe she'd get her happy ending somehow.

        “Where are the girls?” Nora asked, needing to change the subject.

        “Probably still asleep,” Nick replied.

        “Would you like me to whisk the covers off of them, mum?”

        Nick laughed. “Cods, you have some roguishness in your code. I like it.”

        Nora batted her hand. “They can sleep in, they earned it.”

        “Well I’m sure if I start some breakfast they’ll show themselves soon enough,” Codsworth said.

        ---

        As Codsworth predicted the smell of Cram and scrambled eggs summoned the sisters into the waking world. They ate wolfishly at Nora’s counter and she wondered how often the two went without a home cooked meal.

        “Mr. Valentine?” Codsworth beckoned after serving them seconds.

        “Yessir?”

        “Would you mind assisting me with something outside? I ask because, well, I only have so many arms.”

        “What, three ain’t enough for ya?” Nick chuckled, getting up. “Sure thing, pal.”

        Piper eyed Nora over her mug. “Gee wiz, Blue, how many old bots are you gonna collect?”

        “It’s not intentional.” Nora laughed. “They just kinda find me. I met that other one too, but she’s a lady.”

        “Like Miss Edna?” Nat inquired.

        “Is that your teacher?”

        “Yeah.”

        “Identical.”

        “Oh right,” Piper said slyly, “wasn’t that _you_ who convinced a robot and a human to tie the knot?”

        “All I did was say that she should be honest about her feelings,” Nora countered.

        “But you don’t think that business is a little... strange?”

        “Hey.” She raised her hands, “People can do what they want with other consenting... sentients. Who am I to judge?”

        “I don’t think it’s weird,” Nat said. “They’re my teachers, and they like each other.”

        “I swear, if my _in-law_ winds up being a _Protectron_...”

        “How’s that now?” Nick’s voice said as he returned.

        “Nothing,” Nora said quickly.

        “Blue’s making a case for human-robot marriage,” Piper cloyed.

        “All I said was it’s not my place to judge,” she parried.

        “Any thoughts, Nicky?”

        “Me? Thoughts? Never,” he quipped, lighting a cigarette.

        “I’ll put you down as ‘No comment’.”

        “Ah jeez, Pipes, you’re not doing a new exposé are ya?” Nick narrowed his eyes.

        “No. But then again, that’s actually a pretty good idea,” she simpered.

        “Don’t you dare. I’ll swipe the hat off your head and toss it in the Brahmin pen.”

        “Oooh, threatening a journalist. Don’t they have laws against that?” she asked Nora.

        “If they still did you wouldn’t have so many assassination attempts,” Nick replied.

        “Alright, looks like another heated Christmas,” Nora sighed.

        “I was _kidding_ , Blue.” She looked at Nick. “I was kidding. After all the take-out you’ve bought me, I wouldn’t do you like that.”

        Nick raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

        “Sorry, Blue. _Here_.” She grabbed the present, “A gift.”

        “Oh, you want me to...”

        Piper and Nat eyed her with anticipation. She gave them a grateful look and opened it. It looked like a textbook but the inside pages were mostly blank, save for some technical forms on the backs.

        "It's... a notebook?” Nora questioned, though trying to seem excited.

        "Yes!” Piper beamed. "We bound it for you, from things we had in the office.”

        "Everyone needs a notebook,” Nat said matter of factly.

        "Thank you, this will be... very useful.” Nora smiled, not much of a writer, but touched that the sisters took the time to actually make something for her.

        "Well, if we're doing gifts now...” Nick started.

        "Yes,” Nat interjected.

        He laughed. "Alright, well here you go.” Nick handed Nat a package tied in an old scrap of cloth. Inside was chalk of many sizes. "There's some colors in there I don't think you have.”

        She grinned. "Thanks Nick.”

        "And Piper.”

        "What's this, _a_ cigarette?”

        "Just open it.”

        It was a pen that could change color depending on what button you clicked.

        "Ah! You found one!”

        "Sure did.” Nick smiled, "Look at us, a regular office supply store.”

        "Sorry we didn't get you anything, Nick,” Piper said.

        "Oh please,” Nick said, tapping his cigarette in the ashtray. "After so many holidays you know material things don't mean much to a bot like me. Showing my friends a good time is a gift enough.”

        "And Nicky's income is much better than ours,” Piper said aside to Nora.

        "Hardly. I just don't have food costs. It's amazing how much you save when you can't eat,” Nick said in a slightly pointed tone, which Nora suspected was directed towards Piper's junk food habit

        "Well aren't we lucky for that,” Piper sighed.

        "Have you always done holidays together?” Nora queried.

        "Sure, after she all but kicked down my door screaming for information... Then screaming because I was a synth.”

        "C'mon Nicky are you always gonna hold that against me?”

        "Because I'm a synth? No. Because you're so loud you almost got security called on me? Yes.”

        "Stop fighting, it's Christmas,” Nat scolded like a parent.

        "We're not fighting Nat, we just have vastly different accounts of what happened that night.”

        "So fighting,” Nat quipped.

        Piper made a frustrated noise.

        “Am I missing something here?” Nora asked, wondering why the two neighbors were so on edge.

        "It wouldn't be the holidays without them arguing,” Nat replied.

        "Do you two fight a lot?”

        Piper and Nick said no, but Nat cut in with a resigned "Yes.”

        Nora raised her eyebrow.

        "Adult discussions are not fights, Nat,” Piper said.

        "You're 23,” Nat parried.

        "So an adult.”

        "Only technically,” Nat said under her breath.

        "I know what you're trying to do and I'm not gonna fall for it,” Piper sing-songed.

        "Natalie if you're bored, why don't you go take Dogmeat for a walk,” Nick suggested.

        Nat's eyes lit up. "Can I?” she asked Nora, who nodded.

        "Yes. Shoo. Get out of my hair, Gnat,” Piper hissed.

        She quickly pulled on her coat and ushanka, and scampered out, calling for the dog cheerfully.

        Nora cocked her head. "So what's that all about? Other than sibling rivalry.”

        "She wants to get me in trouble with 'dad'.”

        "Dad?” Nora balked.

        Nick held up a finger. "I never agreed to that.”

        _"Dad?”_ She said again, turning to Nick with amusement. He seemed slightly mortified.

        "Nat doesn't remember our dad that well, so besides me being the Big Bad Sister, he's the closest thing she's got to a parent.”

        Nick sighed. "I don't remember adopting any children, _and yet_.”

        Nora could tell the title bothered him slightly, but he'd never crush a little girl's spirit by telling her she couldn't look up to him as a father figure.

        "Oh, and I bet Nat didn't take her stupid mittens,” Piper glowered. She rushed into the back room, and then out the door with a huff, arms full of winter garb.

        Nick stamped out his cigarette in the ashtray, still looking a bit embarrassed.

        Nora eyed Nick mischievously. "Hey Nick--"

        "Don't you dare--"

        "I'm not, don't worry,” she giggled before hugging him. He slowly hugged her back. "I think it's really sweet that you take care of so many people.”

        "It's in the programming,” he grumbled.

        "Uh-huh,” Nora replied unconvinced.

        “I have a tendency to take young people under my wing.”

        “Am I one of those?” she inquired looking up at him.

        “Not in the same sense. Can't help but think of you as a peer.” The sentiment fluttered in her chest a little. "You ready to see your Christmas present?” Nick asked as he pulled away.

        Nora smiled and nodded.

        He took her hand and to her surprise lead her down the hall, and towards her bedroom? She strained her eyes to see what could be in the dark room and... Oh. _Oh!_

        "Ta-da,” Nick said softly.

        "Curtains!” she said gleefully.

        "Not just any old curtains,” he replied taking her over to the window, before opening the shades to let light in. They had what looked to be shower curtains sewn to the outside. "Waterproof, and should help keep the chill out,” he added.

        "Nick these are amazing.” She felt her eyes watering. "You made these?”

        "Well, Ellie definitely helped, so it's from both of us. And Cods put them up so he should get thanks to--" She hugged him again, harder this time. "Gee, someone is sure crazy about home decor.”

        "You know why, silly,” she said into his shoulder. "God you're gonna make me cry again, _I swear_ I never used to cry this much.”

        "It's alright.”

        Nick ran his fingers through her hair again and the comfort of it made her eyes heavy. She felt like she could hold Nick forever, and part of her wished she could fall asleep right there.

        "Blue? You still here?”

        Her eyes snapped open. "I'm... I'll be there in a sec.”

        She looked up sheepishly at Nick before pulling away.

        Piper gave Nora a look over as she returned from the bedroom with Nick in tow. Nora knew her face was flush from holding back tears.

        "Y'find her?” Nick asked, as if oblivious to any implications.

        "Yeah. I'm kind of surprised she didn't take 'em out of fear.” She eyed Nora, "Nat has bad circulation, and one day Nick made her cry by telling her that her fingers could fall off.”

        "Admittedly not my best moment.”

        "Well, mine might fall off too,” Piper said, holding her mug closer.

        "I'll put another log in the fire,” Nora offered.

        "Yeah, I'm feeling quite a chill in the air. Gonna see if your _boyfriend_ has any antifreeze.”

        "Stop,” Nora whispered.

        As Nick left, Piper leaned against the kitchen island. "So...?”

        Nora rolled her eyes. "Saint Nick was showing me my Christmas gift.”

        "Oh?” Piper smirked.

        "Insulated curtains,” Nora replied, poking at the fire.

        "Is that all?”

        "Gross.”

        Piper gave a fake gasp. "Don't call Nicky _gross._  I thought you were 'open minded'.”

        "It's not _him_.” Nora wrinkled her nose. Though she realized that had Nick not been a robot, running off with a male stranger would have seemed different. "We're just not like that. _God_.”

        "Oh is he like your dad too?”

        "Even more gross.” Nora laughed. "If any robot is my father, it's Codsworth.”

        "Joking aside... I'm really glad you two hit it off the way you did.”

        "Me too.” Nora exhaled.

        "I never expected it, but I guess I should've. Y'know? Seeing as you and him are practically of the same generation.”

        "I have an inkling that Nick was a _bit_ older than me. But yeah... I get what you mean.”

        "Nicky's never had a friend like you, for as long as I've known him at least. Lots of acquaintances but never someone he _took off_ with, y'know?”

        "Well, it's for the case...”

        "Sure. The case. He's scavenging shopping centers with you for 'the case',” Piper said with air quotes.

        Nora cocked her head. "So he doesn't do this.”

        "No. He likes the road but deep down he's kind of a homebody. He's never been so... _enthusiastic_ about being away from Diamond City like this. He must feel... safe with you.”

        Nora gave a short laugh.

        Piper shot her a look. "What? I'm serious, Blue.”

        "No, I... No it's a nice thought, is all.”

        Nick made her feel secure in such a fearsome world. It was almost absurd thinking that it was the other way around somehow.

        "Anywho, don't tell Nicky I said any of that. He gets embarrassed.”

        "So I've seen.”

        "He's also one of the only men I've ever met who doesn't get off on praise.”

        "Well he shouldn't dish what he can't take.”

        "That's the spirit. Give the old man a taste of his own medicine.”

        ---

        The Quincy refugees had promised a Christmas dinner for Nora and her guests, but once the hour came and she arrived in their covered common area she didn't expect to be presented with such a _smorgasbord_.

        It was a meal that didn't exactly replicate the traditional fare she was used to. But it wasn't as if everyone could stop off at the Super Duper Mart for a frozen turkey. The Longs had never even heard of such a bird. Mama Murphy informed her that these days this feast was as customary as could be.

        Heaping spoonfuls of mashed tatoes slathered in gravy, stewed carrots topped with cinnamon and clove, tarberry cornbread stuffing, rosemary biscuits, _enormous_ mushrooms braised in wine. And the main course; meat, smoked for hours, that fell off the bone and was so sumptuous to Nora's pre-war tastebuds she didn't dare ask what mutated creature it'd been harvested from.

        Nora had no idea how four people had been able to cater such a spread, or why they didn't ask for any assistance. Perhaps that's what kept Codsworth so busy. She felt overwhelmingly thankful for the charity she was being shown simply for letting them move into a place she didn't own, and was abandoned anyway.

        Preston showed up late and apologetic, with a bottle of Amontillado as a penitent gift. Nora made a quip about not being able to tell it from a sherry, which made Nick laugh, but the reference was lost on the others. The two gazed at each other with impish smirks on their lips, both realizing they were in on countless inside jokes.

        By the time the chill started nipping a bit too much, everyone was tired and well-fed and a little inebriated.

        Nick picked food scraps off Nora's plate and fed them to Dogmeat, waiting under the table.

        "Nick?” Piper said, looking up from her second helping of bread pudding made from Sugar Bombs.

        "Hmm?”

        "I'm never going back to Christmas take-out.”

        "No way,” Nat concurred, chin and folded arms on the table as if she were ready to pass out.

        Nick turned to Nora. "See, look what you've done. You've ruined everything,” he said with a smile.

        ---

        The plan had been for a one night stay but, as Nick said, none expected the girls to eat themselves into a food coma. Nora and her Diamond City friends crowded in her fire-heated living room, while she and Piper warmed up with some small glasses of whiskey.

        "I think your dog wants a walk,” Piper said, watching as Dogmeat tried to guide someone to the door for the third time.

        "He's not her dog,” Nick said.

        " _Really?_ Who does he belong to?”

        "Dogmeat is master of his own destiny. He answers to no one. Isn't that right?” Nick said ruffling the dog's fur.

        "He walks himself, just let him out,” Nora replied.

        Nick opened the front door as if he were the pup's commissionaire, but instead of trotting outside Dogmeat looked back at Nora.

        "Well he may not have a 'master' but he seems to like certain company,” Piper cracked.

        Nora sighed heavily, looking at the snowflakes outside. "Really boy?”

        Dogmeat sat down and gave a small whine.

        "Seems we're at an impasse,” Nick said, lifting his chin. "I'll go with ya, if you like.”

        Nora rubbed her temple, mulling over it. She set down her drink heavily. "Well then Merry Christmas, Dogmeat. I'll get my jacket.”

        "Piper?” Nick beckoned.

        "Hell no,” Piper said, scooting closer to the fire next to her sleeping sister.

        ---

        So much had changed on this planet in the two centuries she'd slept, but even still the winter sun disappeared so early in the day. There was a comforting existentialism that came with the fact that Earth kept on turning, the life-giving sun blissfully unaware that everything it sustained had nearly vanished.

        Sturges and his right-hand bot had only rigged up a few of the streetlamps with electricity. They were sparse, like ghostly pools of light in a nearly pitch black world. Nora turned on her PipBoy light and she could see the gentle flurry ahead of them. The chill stung her nose a bit, but even sans winter gear the air did not seem cold enough to warrant snow. Dogmeat scampered along, seeming delighted by what was falling from the sky.

        She and Nick walked in comfortable silence, amused by the prancing dog and the soft sound of snow hitting the ground. Usually her heart felt so sad when she wandered around her neighborhood, thinking of how it was once full of young couples and new families. Dreamers, like her and Nate, trying to believe that the world wouldn't go to hell. But with the new sight of candlelight flickering on window sills and Nick strolling beside her everything felt peaceful.

        And maybe the whiskey was starting to work on her a bit.

        Her foot slipped from under her like it was on a roller-skate, so fast she didn't have time to think or even panic.

        " _Oh!_ ” Nick reached out and she fell back against his arm. "Gotcha.”

        "Jeez.” Was all she could say, thankful that Nick's robotic reflexes were so swift.

        If she'd known she'd be taking an evening stroll in what was potentially hazardous terrain she would have maybe laid off the booze til later.

        “Careful, now,” Nick chuckled as she regained balance. "I'd say we link arms like a pair of ice skaters, but if _I_ slip I'm going down like a rock... and taking you with me.”

        "I just wasn't paying attention.”

        “Well it's 'cause you shuffle your feet too, like a _child_ ,” he elbowed.

        There was the nagging they'd mentioned. She made a disapproving grunt, which Nick mimicked. She laughed, taken by surprise, and then smacked him on the arm.

        "Say, haven't you heard? Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery.”

        "Then maybe I'll try to be more like you.”

        He rolled his eyes. "Please don't. I can't stand me.”

        "Why not?”

        "‘Cause I've had to live with me for _two_ lifetimes now.”

        "Can you bear to spend another with me?”

        He looked at her. "Hmm? Oh no, this isn't a _proposal_ , is it?” he joked, "No more whiskey for you.”

        " _Stop._ I just want to know you for a long _long_ time, is all.” She smiled. "I hope this is the first of many Christmases.”

        "Attagirl, looking towards the future is a good step towards re--"

        “Nick. Stop deflecting.” Nora sighed, now realizing just _how true_ Piper's words were about Nick not being able to accept earnest praise.

        "S-Sorry.” He looked at his feet. "It's just... uh... difficult to understand why you wanna spend so much time with an old timer like me. The girls are always itchin' to escape.”

        "You and I are from the '70's. I don't get these kids and their newfangled apocalypse.”

        Nick laughed.

        "Besides, half my jokes are movie references, so unless I'm with you I'm low on material.”

        "What's the other half?”

        "Puns.”

        "Sorry I asked.”

        “I've heard you make them, you _big ol' hypocrite_.”

        “Oh great, now I got _four_ gals who are gonna gang up on poor old me. What a terrible fate I've met,” he lamented.

        They circled around the big tree and Dogmeat lead them back home, presumably with frozen paws.

        "I feel bad that I didn't get you anything yet,” Nora said, musing on that fact Nick had done so much for her, far and beyond the call of duty or even usual friendship.

        "Do you know how long I've been putterin' around here wishing to high heaven that I just had someone to talk to? Who knew what it was like to be flung into a world like this?”

        "Sixty years?” she answered in a small voice.

        "Ha! That was rhetorical, but yes. A virtual lifetime. You're the best present I've gotten in a half century.”

        " _I_ still want to get you something,” she said, face feeling flush in the winter air.

        "Well if it's chocolates or roses I don't much care for them, considering.”

        She cocked her head. "Why not roses?”

        "Cause they wilt. And it's depressing.”

        "Alright. How about some motor oil?”

        He laughed, and turned to her in the walkway.

        “Tell you what. If it'd make you feel better, just find me something _non-perishable_ you think I'd like, and we'll be square. No rush.”

        He opened the door for her and she stepped into the pleasantly warm house with a new happiness, as her usually wandering mind had fixated on a quest that _surely_ she could achieve.

**Author's Note:**

> Deeply personal note, this is actually my first Christmas since the matriarch of our family died in October, and she had nearly a thousand Santas that she put up basically every year. So this season is deeply associated with my grandmother for me. And, I dunno, writing something about starting brand new traditions after suffering a loss was cathartic.
> 
> Anyway, thanks to everyone who's taken time to leave feedback on this series, you guys don't know how much it means to me. You can [follow my art blog](tommytonebender.tumblr.com) for more content from me if you wanna lend your support. (Link to my personal Tumblr is there too if you wanna subject yourself to that.)
> 
> See you next week. <3


End file.
